The Unusual Birthday
by Nightfire713
Summary: Seto's alone on his birthday. His brother out for the night. Then the strangest thing happens to him. Is it real or a dream? Crossover with Alice in Wonderland.  Yaoi and lemon!


**Here's something that I thought up when I was riding home from the library!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Alice in Wonderland**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Unusual Birthday<p>

"Bye, Seto! I'll be back tomorrow at ten," Mokuba called as he bolted out the front door, on his way to a sleepover party with Yugi and his crew.

Seto watched him go, a small smile playing on his lips. It always made him feel satisfied and pleased when his brother was happy. Mokuba had been looking forward to this all week, which was the reason he didn't mention to his little brother the date. October 25—his birthday.

At first, he'd been a little upset that Mokuba didn't remember, but as much as he hated the geek squad (and he really did hate them), he knew Mokuba loved hanging out with them. Though he never understood why, along with being geeks, they always brought some kind of life-threatening trouble with them where ever they went. And the _only_ reason he even agreed to this was because Yugi promised to duel him as compensation. And the reason that he allowed it even after he lost was Mokuba's big black eyes that begged him to swallow his pride.

Besides, he never liked celebrating his birthday anyway. If anything, he only ever used it to take a day off. It seemed such a petty occasion—an arbitrary day that decided his age milestone and resulted in free gifts when Mokuba had anything to do with it. Gozaburo couldn't have cared less about his birthday until he'd turned fourteen, and was enough of 'a man' to take on the challenge of making one hundred million dollars. He preferred not to wonder whether his lack of enthusiasm was a result of Gozaburo.

Mokuba always tried to convince him to have a party, and he always said no. Having a birthday party was nonsense!

_Actually,_ he thought, _I've never had a party. Not even when my parents were alive. They congratulated me, but there wasn't much of a to-do about it._

He shook himself out of his thoughts and walked upstairs to his bedroom.

_What does it matter anyway?_

He suddenly felt tired. He had been planning on doing more work he'd brought home from his office …but maybe a little power nap wouldn't hurt. He lay down on his bed heavily and closed his eyes, surprised at how comfortable he felt.

Thump.  
>Seto's eyes flickered open. He blinked in mild confusion.<br>"What was that?" he muttered to himself, eyes searching the room for anything that might have fallen. His investigation yielded nothing.  
>Great, now I'm hearing things./  
>He huffed, slightly disgruntled and embarrassed, and lay back down.<br>Thump. Thump.  
>He shot up in bed.<br>"Who's there?" he called, getting to his feet and suddenly feeling wide-awake. Where was that sound coming from?  
>Thump. Thump.<br>Seto looked toward his full-length mirror. The sound had seemed to come from that direction.  
>No, that's not possible,/  
>Despite his doubts, he walked over to his full-length bedroom mirror and gazed at his reflection.<br>/Great, I can't believe this. It's Friday night AND my birthday, and I'm stuck here alone./  
>He glared at himself. His apathetic attitude was slowly losing effectiveness.<br>Thump.  
>Seto's gaze shot up just in time to see the mirror ripple from the sound.<br>"What the…"  
>He reached out, expecting to touch glass, but the tips of his fingers met what felt like liquid, but was obviously dry, like strong wind flowing between his fingers. Was it possible for something to be a 'dry liquid'? That was the only way to describe it.<br>Seto jolted back, slightly shaken by what had happened. He decided he must have imagined it, but just to confirm, he reached out again. He ended up pushing until his whole hand slipped through the glass.  
>This can't be real. It's just an illusion,/ he told himself, finding that he was beginning to hyperventilate from mild panic.  
>Seto tried to pull his arm back, but it had become lodged within the mirror. Suddenly the once-glass surface felt like quick sand, slowly pulling him in. Seto stared, then realized what was happening and tried to yank his arm free again, to no avail. Finding that he was now elbow-deep, he banged on the glass in an attempt to break it; all it did was get his other arm sucked in, and despite redoubling his efforts to escape, it seemed that whatever he was dealing with possessed a force greater than his own.<p>

Suddenly there was a highly powerful tug from inside, and Seto was yanked through the mirror. A rush of wind blew around him, whipping around his body like he was flying through the air—or falling very rapidly. He squeezed his eyes shut, preferring not to watch himself hit the ground, should that be the outcome. As it were, he soon felt the ground under his feet again, just as suddenly as he had been falling indefinitely. The wind had stopped.

Opening his eyes, he found himself standing on a long pebbled road. Two large, green, glossy hedges rose up on either side of him. The road curved around a bend in the distance, leaving his sight and venturing to places unknown. The familiar sight of sunlight shone down on the path, but looking up to investigate, Seto couldn't believe what he saw. Along with the sun, he could see the moon, full and remarkably large where it shone in the sky. Along with it, what looked like other planets and even nebulas were drifting in the high heavens.

"Where the hell am I?" he breathed, "This has got to be a dream. I never knew I was quite _this_ creative, but it _has _to be a dream."

"Maybe it is."

Seto whirled around, scanning the area. All he came across was a black cat.

"What? Who's there? Who said that?" He snapped impatiently, but there wasn't anyone else around.

"I did." A male voice answered.

Seto turned back to the cat.

_No, not possible, _he scolded his flustered brain which had immediately hazarded a guess that the cat had talked_._

"Well it wasn't you who said anything, neko," He scoffed. Who'd ever heard of a talking cat? Cats were smart, but not as smart as that.

"Oh, really?" The cat spoke before his eyes, its tone droll and a bit offended; it's voice was surprisingly deep for a cat's, definitely male and slightly grumbly as his articulate tones rolled from his chest.

Seto stiffened, eyes widening. He took a few steps back, as if the cat was explosive and he had to clear the vicinity.

"No… this isn't real. Cats don't talk."

"And how would you know? Have you ever talked to a cat? Really _tried_ to have a conversation with one?" The creature asked him, head held high with dignity.

"Well, no." Seto muttered.

"Then how you know they can't? You've yet to make yourself worth talking to," the cat actually _smirked_, his full set of teeth fully exposed, yellow-green eyes glittering as if he was highly amused.

"This isn't real." Seto insisted, not much in the mood to re-define his perception of reality, "It's an illusion."

"Maybe it is. Or maybe it's not. After all, illusions commend themselves to us because they save us pain and allow us to enjoy pleasure instead. With that in mind, why bother fighting it? Then again, this could all be real, and you just don't know. And why would you want to know? Some stones are better left unturned, if you catch my drift."

"Uncertainty is the surest path to destruction," Seto practically recited, immediately feeling uncomfortable for quoting his adoptive father and knowing that the cat was somehow aware.

"Uncertainty is part of the creature experience," the black cat argued, stretching and settling in as if preparing for a philosophical discussion, "While it would seem everything down to the smallest particles can be put in order, it is because of what is random that they exist. It is because of the unexpected that life continues."

"It's because of the unexpected that life is _ended, _or wor—" Seto froze mid-argument before sighing. He'd officially gone off the deep end.

"Oh my god. I'm actually talking to the cat."

He covered his face with his hands, rubbing tiredly at his eyes as if he could massage away the strange situation he was in.

_I really need to get more sleep._

"You finally get it. I am a cat and you are talking to me—all that was necessary for your understanding was acceptance of your current reality. And for future reference: do not refer to me as _'the cat_.' My name is Salem. It's my pleasure to meet you, Seto Kaiba." Salem smiled a cat smile, slightly mischievous even as it was animalistic.

"How do you know my name?" Seto demanded.

"Of course we would know your name. After all, it is _your_ party and _your_ Moon day," Salem laughed as if he thought the man before him was adorably thick.

Seto blinked.

"What?"

"Speaking of which, we'll be late if we don't hurry." Salem said, trotting quickly past Seto down the path.

"Wait! Where am I, and how do I get home?" Seto snapped accustomed to getting answers quickly when he did so. Salem glanced back at him, looking as if he didn't give a care in the world about Seto's frustrations.

"Well. If this is just a dream, then in order to leave, you just have to wake up. But if it's not, then you'll have to find another way home. We'll cross that bridge when we reach it. Now, come on. You don't want to be late, do you?"

"Late for _what_?" Seto felt like bashing in his head out of sheer frustration.

"Your _party,_" Salem sighed impatiently as he turned the bend.

Seto stared after him.

_This just can't be real, _he thought almost dreamily before snorting at his own immaturity.

_Of course it's not real. Cats don't talk, and people certain don't get sucked into mirrors. This is a dream. Which means I'll wake up when it's over—or earlier, odds are. Might as well play it out._

He started down the hedged path after Salem. The path was absurdly long and kept twisting and turning, making Seto feel strangely as if he was walking around a giant spiral and giving him a feeling of vertigo after a time. The hedges became a long green streak, and the road was blurry; if not for the bold black form of the cat in front of him, he surely would not have regained his senses enough to continue.

Just as he thought he'd get a migraine from all the confusion, the hedges stopped at last, opening out into a clearing. There in the middle sat a large cherry wood table covered with fine sets of porcelain bowls and plates of food—fruit, snacks, many natural or sweet things in which Seto rarely indulged anymore. In the right, placed before the seat that would be intended for the head of the table, was a huge, lopsided, multi-layer cake. It was designed with chaotically decorative green and blue frosting, strings of the two colors twisting and spiraling, creating a pattern that was almost dizzyingly chaotic; yet Seto found that, if he stopped trying to rationalize it, the big picture revealed itself to be perfectly symmetrical.

"Ah, there you are!" A voice exclaimed from behind Seto.

Seto turned to find himself face to face with a young man. He looked to be in his twenties. He was wearing a long brown coat, black pants and shoes, a maroon colored shirt, and a brown top hat on his head, one which barely covered his wild, deep brunet hair. His clothes all seemed to have been worn for quite some time, if the somewhat threadbare state of them was any indication.

"Been wond'ring when you were gonna get here," the man spoke in a common English accent, his lopsided and devious grin strangely charming even as it was disconcerting. He gripped Seto's wrist (immediately meeting complaints about personal space and how he wasn't respecting it) and led the CEO to the dining table.

"You were almost late, you naughty thing. But no matter! You're just in time, seeing as none of the other guests have arrived yet."

Seto was confused. Immensely.

"Um, who are you?"

The man stopped, then turned to look at Seto. He seemed to think something over, then smirked performing a low bow.

"Pardon my rudeness. My name is Martin AD Hatter IV. Or, as the people in your world know me, the Mad Hatter. At least, that's the nickname you gave my Grandfather."

"Wait. Mad Hatter? Meaning _the _Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland?" Seto snorted. Then again, this was a dream, and _Through the Looking Glass _had always been one of his novels of choice.

Martin scowled.

"God I hate that blonde brat. From the stories my Grandfather told me, she was nothing but a menace. Should have never been allowed here. He told her to keep her mouth shut, and then _she_ goes and babbles to the first man she sees, who added onto it and made this whole realm sound like a lunatic concoction, landing herself in an insane asylum. Fool girl."

Seto blinked. _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland _had been a 'literary nonsense' novel by Lewis Carroll—one that had influenced the fantasy genre since its advent. Certainly, it had been completely fictional by all accounts.

"What?" He found himself asking, though to whom, he couldn't say.

"Alice was another lucky visitor to this realm. She was nothing but a brat, and we ended up having to erase her memory. Unfortunately, it was not done in time enough to stop that story from circulating," Martin sighed, "That story is nothing but fiction, except for the party. It was her party for her birthday. Just like this is _your_ party for _your_ birthday."

Seto had to keep his mouth from dropping open in shock.

"How did _you_ know?"

Martin smiled. "Now _that,_ my dear, is to remain a secret," he teased, taking his hat off and flipping it in the air as if it was habit; it landed on his head.

'_My dear?' How…forward._

"Come on, time to sit down. I have a gift for you."

Seto was suddenly sat down on a cushioned stone that was across the clearing from the table. Hatter smiled, eyes twinkling, and produced a box wrapped in silver paper.

"Here you are, Prince."

Seto blinked at the unexpected title, but shook it off and opened the gift he'd been presented.

It was a long, slimming coat with close-fitting sleeves; it was made of a silvery-white silk that glimmered in the light with every color of the rainbow. It was like a spiderweb after it had been in the morning dew, or the rain.

"Oh, it's beautiful." He breathed, figuring he could say whatever he pleased in a dream, so why not?

"Why thank you, Prince. I had it made especially for you," Hatter grinned impishly, eyes almost manically wide, "Come on then, let's have a look at the fit."

He pulled Seto up from his seat and slid the coat over the black turtleneck he was wearing; he did so with remarkable efficiency, but it seemed as if his hands lingered as they traveled up Seto's arms.

"There. It suits you _perfectly_."

Seto fought a blush; for some reason, having an attractive young man giving him presents, standing close behind him, and holding his arms while breathing compliments into his ear was making his stomach flutter.

"Well I'm sure that's just _lovely_, but you should sit back down so you can open _my_ gift," Salem demanded, ears tipped back in offense as he appeared atop the table.

Seto retook his seat, half relieved and half disappointed to have Martin at a distance. A small blue box was pushed onto his lap by Salem. He opened it, finding a black stone within.

"That's what you got him? A black stone?" Hatter smirked, crossing his arms and rocking back and forth on his heels cockily.

"Au contraire, mon ami! Take a good look _deep_ into the stone's confines," Salem instructed with a smirk to match the Hatter's. Were they competing with each other? Seto wasn't used to being stared at or smirked at so often, and he couldn't decide if he liked the attention or it was really freaking him out. Even if he _did _like the attention, Salem was a cat and Martin was a man. There was an obvious winner here.

Seto held the stone close, gazing into it; the material was like that of crystal, solid and yet somewhat transparent. He could see the silhouette of his hand at the other end of the stone, as if he was looking through swirling smoke. At first it was dark within the stone, but as he continued to notice more about it's initially simple appearance, it began to glow. It was the Aurora Borealis. Seto gaped.

"Ha!" Salem laughed. "A rare and beautiful treasure. Even rarer is one who discovers that the stone is not as unassuming as it seems."

Seto found himself smiling—from gratitude, an unusual but not unknown feeling to him.

"Thank you," He murmured, feeling strangely embarrassed. He stared a bit meekly at the glowing stone he held.

Salem and Hatter nodded, their competition seemingly forgotten; they seemed pleased with the fact that they had made him happy.

Seto detected the distant sound of laughter and footsteps approaching from not too far away, and turned toward the sound.

"Oh, the rest of your guests have arrived," Hatter smiled, "Now stay right there, my dear. The rest of your guests have to present their gifts."

The next hour was filled with different faces. There were fairies, goblins, other humans, and even nymphs. Seto had been expecting something less outstanding—or at least something closer to the Wonderland in the story. However, through the entire thing, he saw neither March Hare nor Dormouse about the place.

The gifts were the oddest Seto had ever received. They consisted of a silver mirror and brush, a rainbow-silk bracelet like his coat that caused sweet dreams, a red stone with a fire burning within, a blue stone containing what looked like stars, a crystal ball, a staff of redwood with a carving of a snake running the length; there was also a blanket with a pattern of water on it. How fabric mimicked the chaos of the sea, he couldn't explain. There were more gifts, all different from what he would have expected, yet beautiful to him regardless. Everyone was wishing him a happy birthday.

"Now that all the gifts have been given, let's eat!"

Everyone took a seat. Hatter placed Seto next to the head of the table, the head being where he sat himself. Their chairs were close enough to each other that Seto had to close his legs to avoid letting their thighs touch; Martin seemed to be of a different mind, however, and draped an arm over the CEO's shoulders as if they'd known each other his whole life. Perhaps they had—after all, wasn't this his subconscious? Whether it was or not, he was more than fine with having the Hatter's hand rubbing his shoulder affectionately, something he couldn't say for his responses to people in the 'real world'.

The candles were lit, flickering in the dusk as if mimicking the lightning bugs that drifted around the glade. Seto wasn't sure what to do, and was going to stand and blow out the candles, but Martin held him in place. Looking around the table, he saw that one of the guests was waving a fork as if it were a conductor's baton.

Everyone began to sing,

_Many happies on your moon day_

_Many happies just for you,_

_May your moon day be the best day,_

_May your wishes all come true!_

Seto managed to blow out all the candles on the first try. He couldn't remember the last time he blew out the candles on a birthday cake, assuming he ever had.

"Time to cut the cake!" The tiny fairies squealed with delight, wings fluttering and tossing glimmering dust around.

Hatter handed Seto a carving knife.

"Go ahead, Seto. It's your cake."

Seto bit his lip, feeling strangely nervous about how imbalanced and tall the cake was, but stood up regardless. As it were, he was miraculously able to cut the cake clean in half. It seemed perfectly even afterward, strangely enough. Everyone around the long table cheered and applauded his success.

Hatter smiled and started passing out slices on the porcelain saucers.

Soon everyone was eating and laughing, and general feeling of merriment filling the area. The dusk had settled into night, yet Seto found that he was able to see just fine. He decided not to question it. This dream was much better than he would ever have thought, and there was no point taking the risk of thinking his way out of it.

"Tea?" Hatter offered Seto, receiving a phased expression in response.

"Uh…" He stalled, unable to think. Crap, what was wrong with him? This was just a dream! Why was he at a loss for words? This was just so strange. It actually felt real. Very real. And it was becoming more real by the second with Hatter's face less than six inches away from his own, with that charming, lopsided grin adorning it, and his chocolate-brown eyes holding an unspoken promise.

"Or if you'd prefer, Summer strawberry fizz?" Hatter asked, holding up a bottle containing a red-pink liquid. "Actually we don't have any tea. So you'll have to have this. Don't worry, it tastes sweet." He uncorked it as Seto sat in utter confusion, his brain unable to keep up with how quickly the situation had changed from his being hypnotized by his oddly-attractive host.

Seto accepted the bottle, not wanting to confuse himself further by overthinking, and took a sip. It was strawberry flavored and left a tingling sensation in his nose, of all places. He giggled, slightly, immediately covering his mouth with one hand after doing so.

"Like it?" Hatter laughed.

"Yeah," Seto smiled, still somewhat embarrassed. The drink made him feel… peppy, almost joyful. It left a warm, fuzzy feeling deep within him, tickling his stomach with a strange feeling of excitement. "What's in this?"

"Just a little of this…little of that. Here, try some of the cake. After all, it _is_ yours."

There was so much food. There was fruit like plum, peaches, strawberries, and blueberries. Then there were mini cakes, chocolate covered fruit, types of candies that Seto hadn't even seen before but was determined to ingest regardless. There were sundaes of all types—lemon meringue pie sundae, Apple Crumble ice cream sundae, chocolate fudge brownie sundae, even peach cobbler ice cream.

And pies; cherry pies, strawberry pies, blueberry pies, peach cobbler pie, and so, _so_ many fruit tarts.

Seto stared at all the food, then around at the guests. They were all laughing, talking, and enjoying themselves. Seto smiled when he realized that there was a white rabbit in a petticoat hold a clock in his paw across from him. And there was a dormouse sitting next to him. Just like from the story. So _that _waswhere they'd been. He decided to indulge himself, glad that he had the consolation that the food wouldn't settle on his waistline anytime soon.

"October Ale?" Hatter displayed another bottle.

Seto nodded, finding that he was more than willing to accept it without question.

*****************************8

Seto had a soft smile on his face. He was curled up on the poofy and ridiculously comfortable cushions he'd found under the weeping willow tree. He felt so tired—but, contrary to how he'd felt when he'd gone to sleep, this was due to satisfaction. He couldn't remember a time that he'd gone to bed tired because he'd enjoyed himself so hard.

The party had lasted for what seemed like hours. After they ate, they played all sorts of games. From dancing to fairy games he'd never heard of. He had been in a strange, constant dreamy state. It had made him do things that he'd never normally do. It should have felt disturbing, but he just didn't care. He'd taken food and drink from strangers, been completely childish and accepted all kinds of gifts and attention, and had all kinds of eye sex with an attractive and possibly a little crazy young man. All in all, the successful day he would never have in his waking hours.

Now, every one else had left, and Hatter had given him a place to lie down. So it was that he was lying on the cloud-like purple pillows, with Hatter sitting next to him, flipping his hat around. Salem was lying across the grass, stretched out blissfully, head resting on the ground as he relaxed; his tail tapped the ground slowly, curling up and falling back repeatedly as he purred and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Like your party?" Hatter asked.

Seto opened his eyes to find that the other man was looking down at him, his expression soft.

"Yes, I did. It's just too bad this is a dream…"

"Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't," Hatter riddled, chuckling, "You can't always tell the difference. And why would you want to? That'll make it so much worse, and only give you a headache. Just do what you did today—run with it."

Seto smiled, then laid his head back down on the pillows, closing his eyes.

_What a birthday._

"Hm? You're not all ready going to sleep, are you?"

"Mmm?" Seto hummed in response, feeling that he couldn't be bothered to reply at the moment. He jumped a bit and giggled at the scare when Hatter spoke again, close to his ear this time.

"Don't you know?" He whispered, his smile audible, "You still have to attend your after-party."

Seto's eyes snapped open, and he looked up at the man whose face hovered over his own; his hat was gone, probably a good thing, seeing as it would have fallen by now had he not removed it. His eyes were dilated and soft as he stared back, his meaning quite obvious.

"I was always informed that cool people didn't attend their own after-parties," Seto replied, deciding to tease a little, but evidently Martin was in a hurry. Seto huffed out a breath of air as the other man suddenly landed flat on top of him and proceeded to kiss him silly. There was no-one complaining about it—except for Salem, who interrupted them with a low growl of complaint.

"No need to ask me to leave for the sake of my own sanity. Don't worry about Salem, he'll figure it out," the cat grumbled, trotting away into the night, likely to find a place where he could sleep without hearing anything. After he disappeared, Hatter turned his gaze back to the CEO, grinning.

"Well then. Where was I?"

Seto didn't feel the need to reply, opting instead for pulling the other man's face close to his own and resuming their kiss. How someone made of dreamdust could be so good at it, he wasn't sure, but he never wanted it to stop. Hatter had a firm grip on his waist and had found a way to lie between his legs while they continued their heavy make-out session. He felt lightning crackle through his body from their actions, not at all displeased at the growing erection he was receiving from it. However, his mind began to wander against his will, and he got to thinking: was he having a wet dream right now? Really? _Really? _What was happening to him? He'd never sleep with a stranger like this in real life.

He broke the kiss, inhaling deeply from both the rising heat in this body and having lost a lot of breath. Martin seemed to detect his unease and nuzzled his neck, cupping his face with one gloved hand.

"Is something wrong?"

"You aren't the crazy one," Seto sighed, staring up at the draping willow above them, "I am. I'm the one who's mad."

Unexpectedly, this statement resulted in further kissing, until they stopped for breath and the Hatter spoke again.

"We're all mad here, Seto."

The CEO snorted slightly, though he couldn't stop the grin that was spreading across his face, or change the fact that he averted his gaze in embarrassment as he fully realized what they were about to do with each other. Hatter raised himself, kneeling between Seto's legs and slipping a hand beneath his shirt to tease the bare skin beneath. Seto arched his back, incredulous at how good the touch felt; it didn't seem right that it should make him feel so…amazing. He lay compliantly as he was slowly stripped, his coat being the first thing to go. He lamented its removal for a split second (it was a really nice coat!), but was soon distracted by Martin's hands carefully but quickly pulling his black turtleneck off of his body. So, he was left lying topless on the soft purple cushions, with Hatter between his legs, looking down at him with such admiration that it brought a blush to his face.

Martin bent to kiss Seto's pale chest, running his hands along his bare sides just gently enough to cause a little tickling. Seto felt so incredibly good that he couldn't think, and couldn't be bothered to try either. All he cared about right now was the man on top of him. Speaking of whom, Martin seemed to realize that the situation was unfair, and swiftly slid out of his overcoat, then removed his button-down shirt and tie. In Seto's personal opinion, he looked fantastic. His pectorals were well-formed, the creases of his abdomen visible; he was obviously in good shape, and probably knew it, too.

They engaged again in a passionate and lengthy kiss, growing rougher and more heated by the second. Seto let his hands wander over the other man's back, growing more aroused immediately by the feeling of muscle there. He moaned into their kiss, his constricted erection driving him half-crazy, and he arched his back to press their bodies closer together. Hatter was evidently in a mood to tease, as expected—he broke the kiss and held Seto's hips, grinning that mischievous grin, and started grinding his hips against Seto's.

That was almost more than the blue-eyed man could take. He cried out a bit louder than he'd intended, but couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. He wanted _more, _and quickly. Fortunately for him, Martin was of a mind to oblige, and disrobed his lower body for him in a heartbeat. Seto was quickly left lying nude, on his back, gazing up at the other man with such lusty eyes that he was shocked he could keep his patience. He started to clench the soft cushions in his fists when the Hatter got a grip on his cock and stroked it idly; there was only so much Seto could take, and he was about ready to blow as it was.

"Martin…"

"Yeah?"

"Please, just…let's—"

He was cut off by his own gasp when a slim finger entered his ass and started wiggling about. His eyes rolled back into his head as his face reddened, and he concluded that the only reason he wasn't in intense pain right now was because Hatter was some kind of wizard. A sexy, sexy wizard. Seto's muscles tensed and clenched, the waves of pleasure making him wish for climax even as he struggled to hold himself. He didn't want to come—not until later. He was half-tempted to abandon the notion, though, what with Martin's one finger having grown to two. He was sliding the digits in and out of that sensitive hole with increasing speed, and eventually, Seto couldn't handle any more. He spread his legs and squeezed his partner's middle between them, panting as he looked up through his eyelashes at the man he was about to couple with.

"Martin, please!" He requested desperately, wanting nothing more than to perform intercourse at that moment.

"If you're sure, then—"

"I'm sure!"

Martin actually burst into laughter, causing Seto to blush, but he got down to business even so. He took hold of Seto's hips, and without having to be asked, the blue-eyed man unfastened his top's pants to let his erection out in the open. It was unexpectedly hard—and, certainly, unexpectedly large. He was almost frightened for a few short moments, but he recalled that being fingered had been a painless experience. Which, of course, meant that with that pole that was about to enter his body, he was about to have the ride of his life.

They didn't waste any more time, both of them so desperate for release that etiquette was suddenly less important than it had been. Seto pulled his knees toward his chest, letting his legs rest on Martin's shoulders; the Hatter grinned at him before lining up, preparing to push inside. At first, there was just the feeling of something warm and soft pressing against his anal ring. Then, suddenly, the tight sphincters gave way, and Martin entered his body effortlessly. Immediately, Seto released a loud cry of pleasure that he could not possibly keep to himself. It was too good. It was simply _too _good. Martin was longer and thicker than average, and Seto knew he was extremely tight there, and the feeling he had in this place was like all the pain he might have felt was taken away to leave only the pleasure.

Martin began to thrust with vigor, so hard that Seto found his breath forced out of him with each entry. He wasn't complaining. He closed his eyes, brow creasing as he lost himself in the sensations. If Hatter could maintain this pace, then he was going to have his release very shortly.

It became evident, though, that the position they were in wouldn't accommodate how hard they wanted to couple, and in an instant, Martin had pulled out and turned Seto into downward dog. There wasn't time to think about whether or not he was comfortable with it; that fantastic, amazing appendage was entering him again, thrusting hard and fast and deep enough that his brain ceased to function. Seto heard moaning in the background that he knew was his own, but he couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop. The fevered nature of their actions did not accommodate.

To his immense satisfaction, Martin seemed to be enjoying himself just as much—his grip on Seto's hips tightened, and he started to pant as he shoved himself inside repeatedly.

"Seto…" he moaned breathlessly, "Heavenly skies, you feel incredible…"

That was about as much as the CEO could take. He caught his breath as he hit climax, feeling as if his spirit was lifting away from his body; then he cried out, shouting his partner's name with such fervor that the man had no real choice but to come as well. It took a few seconds after their release for them to regain their senses, and upon doing so, Martin pulled out and fell to the cushions, bringing Seto with him. They lay together, spooning, and Seto felt so unbelievably comfortable that he wondered if he was breaking any laws. They lay there for a few minutes, enjoying the afterglow, and at some point Seto found himself falling asleep.

"Seto?" Came the whispered voice of the Hatter.

"Hmm?"

"I hope you'll visit again soon."

"Why wouldn't I?" Seto smiled, feeling that all was right in the world. Things were quiet for a bit, and he started to drift off again.

"Seto."

"Hmm?"

Wait.

"Seto."

That wasn't Hatter or Salem's voice.

"Seto, wake up!"

Wake up? Right this is a dream. Dear gods, why did it have to be a dream? He recognized the voice. It was Mokuba's voice. But why was he here? He loved his brother, but the last thing he wanted right now was to wake up from _that._

Seto's eyes fluttered open. He found himself staring into a pair of dark eyes. To be specific, they were Mokuba's dark eyes. He blinked.

"What?"

"Seto, I'm _so _sorry I forgot that yesterday was your birthday! I was just so excited about the sleepover that I just didn't pay attention to the date of the month. I'm so, so sorry…" Mokuba started rambling his apologies. The poor kid felt so horribly guilty that it eased Seto's irritation a little.

He turned and looked around. It was morning. But how had he gotten back here, in his bed, with all his clothes on? It must have really been a dream. Then again, what did he expect? Of course it was a dream. Strangely though, he felt slightly disappointed, but why? Subconscious illusions were meaningless.

But it had felt so real. _Everything _had felt real.

"Seto, I'm soooo sorry!" Mokuba was almost crying now, probably unable to fathom how he'd forgotten his big brother's birthday and feeling as if it was the end of the world.

"It's fine, Mokuba. You know I don't really care about my birthday. That's why I didn't tell you—I wanted you to go enjoy your sleepover, so don't worry about it. Why don't you go on downstairs? I'll be there shortly," Seto sighed as he sat up, still not fully awake.

"Uh…Seto?" Mokuba looked nervous now. "I got you something for your birthday on the way home. It's…uh…"

"What is it?" He asked, wary.

Mokuba didn't answer. Instead, he placed a large box on his lap.

"Happy late Birthday, Seto!"

Seto pulled off the ribbon that held the box shut, and opened the lid.

Inside was a black cat with a blue ribbon tied around its neck. Seto almost gaped.

_No way,_ he thought.

"Do you like him?" Mokuba asked. "And can we keep him?"

Seto glanced at him. If his little brother had asked him that yesterday, he would have said no way in hell. But now, after that dream…

"Sure. We can keep him. He _is_ my present, after all. Thank you," Seto smiled and held his little brother in an appreciative embrace.

Mokuba grinned.

"You're welcome Seto!" He gave his brother another squeeze, "Also, a package was sitting on the front porch for you. I put it on your desk," he stated, then ran out the bedroom door.

Seto smirked, then lifted the cat out of the box.

"Salem. I guess I have no choice but to _call _you Salem," He smirked, much to the chagrin of the cat. He placed the creature on his bed, where he immediately curled into a ball and proceeded to nap.

"But of course. It _is_ my name after all."

Seto froze; he slowly turned around and looked at the cat.

"Did you just talk?"

"Must we go through this whole thing again? Yes, I am a cat, and _yes,_ I am talking to you." Salem shook his head.

Seto sank down onto the bed again. "No. It was a dream."

"I think you'll find a good explanation sitting on your desk," Salem smiled, pointing his tail towards the box.

Seto got back up and made his way over to the desk, not taking his eyes off Salem. Opening the box, Seto found all his birthday presents. On top of it, was an envelope with his name on it, and a silver locket.

_Dear Prince, _

_I'm just going to say this now. I felt that it would be wrong not to tell you. It **wasn't** a dream. You were brought into a different Realm. It's a place that only a few people are allowed to see. You have been granted that privilege, and you can come back at anytime you wish. Just open the locket and say, 'to the Realm.' Also, I'm sorry about Salem, but that's part of deal. He's there to talk, be a friend…look, if he's driving you nuts, just give him some milk with honey and he's out. I promise. You also left your gifts at the party. I hope to see you soon."_

_Your Jester and friend,_

_MAD Hatter_

Seto stared at the letter. It was real.

…It was _real?_

Everything he did was real!

"You're not going to faint are you?" Salem asked, jumping up on the desk.

"No," Seto breathed, "Just give me a minute," He sat down in the chair, fingering each of the gifts. He chuckled.

"Let me guess, I can't tell anyone."

"Not without permission, but basically yes. Just ask me if you want to tell someone, and I'll say whether or not it's a good idea," Salem instructed.

Seto shook his head, then got back up.

"Come on, Mokuba's waiting. But stay off the table, you accursed cat!" He hissed.

Salem just smirked, but jumped down and ran out the door.

Seto chuckled, then picked up the locket. It had a symbol of a top hat on it. He smiled, then slipped on the silver locket.

"This has to be the most unusual birthday I've ever had."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! <strong>

**NOW REVIEW!**


End file.
